


A Miserable Trip to London

by theroseredreaper



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Based on Lucifer's UR+ card, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, Misty Town devilgram, Other, Rewritten story for a devilgram, reader is main character, reader is mc, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroseredreaper/pseuds/theroseredreaper
Summary: Lucifer takes you on a trip up to the human world to accompany him for a five day conference, since taking any of his brothers would be an annoyance. It's just you, him, and a whole five days to yourselves in London....does Lucifer not realize that you have a boyfriend?(Based on Lucifer's UR+ card, for the Misty Town devilgram, rewritten from a 'if MC were dating Satan' perspective.)
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	A Miserable Trip to London

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for an otome game before and I've been playing them for years. I'm a free to play player because a homie is broke and when I did the pull with the ten tickets I had saved up and got the UR+ for Luci, I positively screamed. It was my very first UR!! And then I read the devilgram for it and had the time of my life laughing because of how he reacts whenever you pick the rejection options in the devilgram. Unfortunately for Luci, my favorite character in the game is Satan, followed by Levi. So, after reading that devilgram, I just thought that I absolutely had to write this. I've never written a reader insert story before either, so this was quite interesting. This one shot uses a lot of the dialogue from the devilgram itself, I hope that's okay? I was quite happy with how this came out at the very least, so I hope you all like it too!  
> SPOILER WARNING: this fic makes a brief reference to a certain daily chat you get with Satan at one point, and the devilgram this fic is a rewrite of heavily references the story arc in the game where you get the 'making the pact with Satan' arc.

“And as such, I’ll be away for two to three days.”

Looking up from their breakfast, you paused from fending off Beel’s hand trying to take your food long enough to listen to what Lucifer was announcing to those who were awake in time for breakfast.

“So...you’re going to the human world again?” Mammon asked, trying to play off indifference when it was clear he wanted to ask for at least a souvenir, or to tag along.

“Yes, I’ll be in London this time.”

Satan snuck food off your plate while you were busy with Beel, “Ah, now that brings back memories.”

You scowled at him upon realizing he stole the last croissant off your plate and you wouldn’t be able to get any more, seeing as between Beel and the other brothers, there was none anymore.

“Yes...that trip wasn’t entirely pleasant,” Lucifer paused to glance at you trying to take back your croissant from Satan. You smiled nervously.

“Because MC was there,” Satan triumphantly ate the last of your croissant. He simply smiled at you playfully in response to the glare you directed at him.

“...sure, let’s go with that. Ah, speaking of MC...you’ll be coming with me to the conference in London.”

Momentarily forgetting about mourning the loss of your croissant, you perked up, “Oh, cool! I’d love to go! It sounds fun!”

Lucifer sighed, “You’re so excitable. Do remember that this is a trip for a conference, not a vacation.”

You were about to respond when Mammon jumped, throwing his arms around you in a happy hug, “If that’s the case, then I’ll come too!”

“Me too!” Asmo chimed in, already going on about all the things he could get from a trip up the human world, Beel adding, “Mm, human world food…” as he began to daydream about it too.

“I didn’t say anything about bringing along the rest of you,” Lucifer snapped, annoyed and regretting that he didn’t just bring this up privately with you.

“Hah? Why not? How come it’s just gonna be you and MC?” Mammon argued, the other brothers nodding along in jealous agreement.

“I can only bring one person along with me to this conference and I wanted someone who’s been to London before.”

“Wha - but I’ve been there too!” Mammon argued again.

“So have I,” Satan challenged.

You quietly looked between the three brothers, hoping they wouldn’t start a fight right now. Besides, it seemed like this conference was for work for the exchange program. Satan and Mammon likely wouldn’t be much help, anyways.

“You are nuisances to deal with when traveling. That’s the last word on this. MC, you should go start packing now. Don’t worry about attending classes at RAD today.”

* * *

Rummaging through your clothes, you tried to remember what the weather was like in London again as you tried to decide what to put in your little duffel bag. It was a purple bag that Levi had gifted you recently after accompanying him to a game premier event, and attached to it lovingly was the Harrison Porter chocolate lizard charm that you had gotten the last time you’d been in London with Lucifer, Mammon, and Satan. Staring at the little chocolate lizard reminded you fondly of when Satan asked you out to your first date together to a nearby bookstore.

A knock came from your bedroom door followed by a, “I’m coming in,” as Lucifer came in to check on you and your progress.

“Are you almost done packing?”

You nodded, showing him the duffel bag, “Yea, I’m almost done. I’ve put in my toiletries and stuff. I don’t remember what the weather would be like up there, so I don’t really know what kinds of shirts to pack.”

“Excellent. As for the weather, I think a general shirt and a coat just in case should be fine. It would be practical, after. Hm...in all honesty, I didn’t expect to be visiting London with you again.”

“Yea, me neither. Our last trip was quite something, huh?”

Lucifer chuckled, “This time, we’ll be free of a certain hooligan, so it should make for a more peaceful trip.”

You nodded in agreement, putting a cat themed umbrella you had bought because it reminded you of Satan into the duffel bag before zipping it closed. He was probably speaking about Mammon rather than Satan if he was talking about them being a hooligan.

“It’ll be more quiet, that’s for sure. Ah, don’t forget to pack your own umbrella, okay? I don’t think mine would be big enough for the two of us if we get caught in the rain.”

“Yes, I’ve already packed mine. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.”

Waving goodbye, you went back to checking your packing list, wondering what you could possibly surprise Satan with as a souvenir. Ah, Lucifer never told you how long this conference trip would be. Hopefully there’ll be enough time to get something good as a gift.

* * *

The train station was just as busy as you thought it would be when you stepped out of the portal connecting the Devildom to the human world into bright sunshine, Lucifer helping you out of the portal onto the smooth ground. As much as you liked the Devildom, it was nice to see the human world every once in a while.

“It’s been a while,” Lucifer smiled, seeming to enjoy the sights even more than you were.

“It brings back a lot of memories,” you agreed, trying to not get squished by the crowd.

“Yes, it seems like just yesterday Mammon was kicking up a fuss...He was accused of murder, wasn’t he?” Lucifer started walking, leaving you to scramble to follow after him, “Oh, look! I believe that’s the spot where they filmed the Harrison Porter films and where we bought those matching keychains. Do you remember?”

You grinned, holding up your duffel bag to show the attached charm, “Yea, the chocolate lizard ones! I put mine on this bag a little after we got back from that trip.”

Lucifer smiled, “I still have mine too. I’m glad that you kept it.”

He stared at you expectantly, waiting for you to pick up on the romantic connotation, but you merely stayed smiling up at him happily. 

“...anyway...we’re walking to our destination today, so we should get going. It’s not too far from here.”

Stepping out of the train station and onto a bridge leading to the heart of the city, the sky was bright blue and wonderfully clear of clouds. It was sunny, yet not that hot, and the gentle breeze brought the smell of the city welcoming you with it. The weather was positively perfect.

“This weather is lovely, wouldn’t you agree? Last time we were here, Mammon remarked on how much brighter it is compared to the Devildom...As you know, the Devildom is always covered in darkness, so this feels somewhat exotic to us demons. Don’t you miss the brightness of the human world?”

If you weren’t sure that Lucifer disliked you most of the time, you’d almost think that Lucifer was considering this a date.

“Yea, sometimes I miss it. If I’m being honest, it’s very hard living without the sun down there. I have to share vitamin supplements with Solomon sometimes.”

“Hm, I see. I thought as much. I’m glad I brought you with me on this trip. I hope you’ll make the most of it.”

He gazed at you expectantly, waiting for you to take the hint. Again, you simply smiled at him happily, “Thank you.”

There was no way he was trying to set this up as a date, right?

Lucifer, meanwhile, contemplated that maybe he needed to be more hinting? More obvious? But not too obvious...

“Think nothing of it. I also benefit from your presence here.”

You gave him an innocent that spelled out clearly _Hm? What does that mean?_ as you internally swore up and down to the Celestial Realm for any reality other than the present that Lucifer was trying to woo you on what is supposed to be a work trip.

Lucifer awkwardly clears his throat after at least understanding your lack of reciprocation and pulls up his DDD instead to check for the address of the conference you two needed to go through so he wouldn’t have to look at you, “Forget I said that.”

The two of you flinched as a clap of thunder suddenly echoed from out of nowhere and just as suddenly, it began to drizzle, despite being so sunny and free of clouds.

“Rain? Ah, it’s starting to come down now...Did you bring your umbrella?”

“Yea, I did!” and you brought out your green umbrella printed with black cats in a flourish, fumbling to get it to open up while the two of you got more soaked by the minute.

“Here, let me, before you catch a cold,” he told you, taking it from your hands and opening it up with ease, holding it over your heads. Since it was an umbrella really only meant for one, it meant the two of you had to stand unfairly close, and Lucifer took the opportunity to tease you, “What is it? Do you not want to share with me? Come on, get closer, or you’re going to get wet.”

You glared up at him, face twisted in a pout, but he only chuckled, finding your annoyance endearing. You were trying to give him the sincere benefit of the doubt here. 

“This is called a sun shower, is it not? Though, the locals apparently call it a ‘monkey’s birthday,’”

You crinkle your nose in response, shifting impatiently, wondering when you two were going to get a move on walking to the conference, “That’s a weird thing to call a sun shower. Do they actually call it that?”

“I wonder myself. I wonder what it has to do with monkeys? Though, despite all this, London is also quite charming on rainy days…,” he hummed, sneaking an arm around your waist while the other shifted the umbrella so that you would be forced to stand closer to him to avoid getting wet.

“I prefer it when it’s sunny,” you scowled into his chest, adamant about not looking up at his face. You’re fairly sure he’s smirking or making the flirting eyes he sometimes does when he thinks he has you in the palm of his hands.

“You need to learn to appreciate the mood,” he sighed, releasing his hold on you and letting you get some space. You silently thanked the Celestial Realm above.

Another crack of thunder startled you both and the rain came down harder now, so much so that the umbrella was beginning to do very little in the way of keeping the both of you dry.

“We should wait somewhere for it to clear up. I don’t think it’ll clear up anytime soon,” Lucifer grumbled, contending that his romantic advances clearly weren’t getting anywhere with you. Not at the moment, anyways.

“Let’s go to a cafe!” you agreed, wanting out of the cold rain and some distance from him in a warm, dry place.

* * *

“Are you cold, MC?” 

The two of you had just claimed your seats in the crowded little store and you were very adamant about sitting across from rather than next to him, the tiny coffee table between you serving as a physical barrier.

You scowled at him, wanting to give him the silent treatment for his actions earlier, and then you promptly realized you and Satan had never announced to any of the other brothers that the two of you were dating. Lucifer was operating on the assumption that you were very single and that you were very available. You wanted very much. To scream.

“...I’m a little cold,” you admitted with a sigh.

“Give me your hand,” Lucifer demanded, checking your temperature and scowling, “MC, you’re freezing. I’ll hold your hands until they warm up. In the meantime, how about you order something from the menu? My treat.”

Agh, he was giving you those flirty eyes again...Should you tell him off? You and Satan were a fairly new couple and you honestly didn’t know if Satan would want you telling people about the two of you being an item. Swallowing a sigh, the voice in your head yelling at you to say something, you decided to look over the menu instead of giving yourself a headache from over thinking, only to be disappointed that there was no hot chocolate for sale.

“I’ll have a cup of tea,” you sighed.

Lucifer nodded with a delighted smile, “London is famous for its tea. There ought to be good tea here. I’ll order a cup as well.”

Resolutely staring at the table while Lucifer orders your drinks while still holding your damned hands, you continue to war with yourself over whether or not you should bring up to Luci, who thought he was being smooth, that you are very much a taken partner. The rain coming down outside was almost loud enough for you to not even hear yourself think at this point.

“It’s certainly coming down hard out. I wonder when it’s going to let up,” Lucifer murmured, finally letting go of your hands to check his DDD for the time, obviously concerned about the two of you getting to the conference by the end of the day. You tried to not be too obvious about how relieved you were over him no longer holding your hands.

“Something the matter?”

Dammit, he noticed.

“Ah, no! No, not at all, I’m happy just being here,” you tried with the best appeasing smile you could muster.

Lucifer seemed taken aback for a moment before smiling sincerely at you and you wanted to scream. He took that romantically. Damn it all, he took that romantically.

“I feel the same way, MC. Just spending time with you is enough.”

You laughed nervously, feeling as though you had wronged Satan just by having this misunderstanding with Lucifer. Before your thoughts could spiral further, Lucifer’s DDD ringing cut through the mood Lucifer had been trying to build with you all day.

“Ah, it’s Mammon. He’s video calling, no less…,” Luci sighed, massaging his temples.

Eager to be out of this awkward situation, you blurted, “You should probably answer it.”

“Yes, you’re right. It’d be a nuisance if he kept calling,” and so he pressed answer, holding the phone away from him in expectation of Mammon shouting into the phone, “What is it?”

You scooted closer to see Mammon hardly in frame, in the living room of the House of Lamentation with the rest of the brothers scrambling over each other at the sound of Mammon on the phone, “Yo! Lucifer, MC! I hope you guys aren’t havin’ too much fun together up there.”

“We aren’t here on vacation. We’re here for a conference, I already told you that.”

You wondered if it would be unwelcome to talk too, even if the DDD were on speaker. You also half felt like telling Lucifer that he seemed to be treating it like a vacation plenty.

Mammon squinted into the camera before scoffing, “It looks like you’re in a cafe!”

“We’re merely taking refuge from the rain.”

“Ah, it’s raining? That’s too bad,” Mammon conceded, starting to believe Lucifer since it _was_ evident that the two of you had gotten a tad drenched from the downpour outside, even with your umbrella.

Sensing that Lucifer was about to start an argument with Mammon, you interrupted, “It isn’t too bad, Mammon. I got to use my new cat umbrella.”

“Oh c’mon, there’s nothing good about rain. You said you got to try out your new umbrella but look at the two of you, you’re both soaked.”

“Get to the point,” Lucifer grumbled, starting to lose his patience, “Why are you calling?”

“To talk about souvenirs, of course! I want a Harrison Porter - ” Mammon laughed and the mention of souvenirs had all the other brothers scrambling to the phone, pushing Mammon out of frame and the video call going blurry as there was a mad grab for the DDD.

“I’d like a luxury cologne from downtown!”

“And I’d like some delicious snacks.”

“Could you pick me out a good book from the bookstore we went to last time?”

You were able to exchange a brief, happy smile with Satan before the phone was snatched again, this time by Levi, “I’d like, um…!”

“Hey! Give me a chance to say what I want!” Mammon yelled as he wrestled back his DDD into his possession, leaving everyone reeling from his scream.

You felt bad for Levi, though. He looked so nervous yet excited about asking for something from the human world.

Lucifer resolutely hung up the phone after that, awkwardly clearing his throat while the other cafe patrons sent glares their way. ...now that you think about it, shouldn’t your order of tea be ready by now?

“They’re...a noisy bunch as usual,” Lucifer frowned as he too, wondered where your order was. The poor barista was cowering behind the counter. He quickly fled when he made eye contact with Lucifer. Well, considering Luci was scowling like there was no tomorrow, you didn’t blame the barista for being intimidated.

“Oh, it looks like the rain has stopped,” you pointed out, grabbing the two cups of tea while Lucifer paid. The two of you finally stepped outside and made it to the first night of the conference in the nick of time. You hope that the conference finally starting meant that Lucifer would stop with the romantic advances.

* * *

After the third day of the conference, leaving the board room that was being rented out, you and Lucifer were greeted with weather just as lovely as the first day you arrived, before it had begun raining. Waiting for Lucifer to join you outside, you found him checking the itinerary on his DDD before he looked up at you with a nod.

“We’re free for the rest of the day, now. Is there anything in particular that you would like to do?”

You hummed as you thought about the local cuisine and the tourist tour you could take on those big busses, when you suddenly thought of the perfect place to go.

“I’d like to visit a museum!”

“A...museum? ...Yes, I suppose it might be interesting to learn about the human world,” he smiled at you, nodding, “Let’s go.”

The two of you began ambling down the sidewalks, Lucifer glancing at the map on his DDD every few minutes, while you thought about all the facts you could learn about at the museum to bring home to share with Satan, and maybe even a book from the gift shop. Ah, but were there gift shops in the museums here? Not all museums had gift shops, probably…

“MC, do you remember? Mammon rejected all of our suggestions last time.”

You blinked out of your thoughts, looking up at him. His face didn’t betray what he was thinking and you sincerely hoped he wasn’t trying to set up another romantic mood.

“Yea, he did. I still had a lot of fun, though. Satan playing detective was extra cool, too.”

Lucifer paused at the mention of his brother’s name, but nodded all the same, “I suppose we did make some good memories during that last trip. Ah, we visited that bookstore with Satan, didn’t we?”

You smiled, nodding, remembering that you had yet to actually go visit it so that you could get Satan the souvenir he wanted before the conference trip ended in another two days.

“Satan and I had switched bodies back then. It certainly changed our relationship, even though that alone wasn’t enough to completely fix things between us, of course. We had needed a catalyst of sorts for that. That catalyst being you, MC.”

You sincerely hoped that he was not trying to make a love confession on you.

“I’m glad that the two of you are getting along now. Satan is more at ease now because of it, I think.”

Lucifer nodded, “Since you came into our lives, we’ve gotten closer. Before that, we seldom cooperated and didn’t spare a single thought for each other’s feelings. It is...almost strange to think of how different we are now, in all honesty. ...Thank you, MC.”

You stopped walking to frown up at him, Lucifer stopping to stand beside you.

“I didn’t really do anything, though. That was between you and Satan.”

He shook his head, “Perhaps you haven’t noticed, but you have a mysterious power. The power to bring people together.”

Wow. You couldn’t believe that Lucifer, of all people, would ever tell you something so sincerely sentimental, let alone that cheesy.

“Things have been a little hectic lately. Maybe that’s why I’m saying things I normally wouldn’t now that we’ve got some time to do our own thing on this trip. I’m glad for the opportunity to relax and unwind.”

His smile went from fond to the beginnings of a flirtatious mood and you nervously smiled, quickly starting for the museum again, “It really is exciting to go explore London!”

“I can see that sightseeing is the only thing your mind right now,” Lucifer frowned as he walked after you (he was too dignified to scramble after you), before he paused, looking up, “Ah, look over there, MC. A rainbow.”

You abruptly stop, nearly tripping over yourself, looking up to see a grand rainbow stretching over the city. You wished that Satan could be here to see it with you, instead of Lucifer. It was incredibly beautiful.

“I would imagine that it’s been a while since you’ve last seen one,” Lucifer interrupted your thoughts as he caught up to you, “Seeing as we don’t see them in the Devildom. It’s been a few centuries since I last saw one, myself.”

He smiled down at you, as if trying to reestablish the nonexistent romantic mood, but you merely frowned uncomfortably back at him in response. Now that you were reflecting on it, you spent most of this trip silent while he talked on and _on and on…_

“...let’s get going,” he conceded, seeing that you were beginning to become quite irritable. He decided to not bring up that he desired to go on another trip with you in the future, sans work obligations, either.

* * *

After sitting through another two days in London with Lucifer, you were finally stepping through the portal back into the entryway of the House of Lamentation. You were exhausted from trying to escape Lucifer’s attempts at flirting and laying on moves and trying, but failing, to impress upon him that you were friendzoning him. The both of you were quite irritated by now, actually, but still maintaining a civil politeness towards each other: his irritation stemming from his belief that you were too oblivious to pick up on his romantic advances during that whole trip, your irritation stemming from the fact that he seemed to let his pride dictate that you were merely oblivious and could never friend zone or reject him.

Right now, you really wanted to see your boyfriend, and you wanted to give him a giant hug and never let go.

“MC! You’re back!” Mammon shouted with a grin as he came bolting down the stairs to greet you, ignoring Lucifer, the other brothers seeming to come running just at the sound of your name and your return home. Some petty part of you was a little happy that they were completely ignoring Lucifer.

“Did you bring back any human snacks?” Beel asked, coming to the front of the shoving crowd of brothers to pat your head fondly, grinning at you in excitement as you tiredly handed him a bulging bag of the coolest snacks you could find at the drug stores in London.

“Ooh, if you brought back Beel a souvenir, does that mean you bought stuff for the rest of us?” Amso gushed, trying to peek over your bags, positively squealing when you procured the very cologne he had asked for during that video call.

“O-Oi, did you really get this for me?” Mammon stuttered as you handed him the Harrison Porter keychain you knew he really wanted, tiredly patting his shoulder as you moved over to the next brother. Belphegor was surprised that you got him a London flag themed sleep mask when he hadn’t even participated in that one video call. By now, the brothers were beginning to notice your silence and obvious lack of energy but before your best friend out of the seven of them, Levi, could ask what was up, you presented him with a huggable sized plush doll of England from Hetalia and he gasped in amazement, accepting it happily.

The last of the brothers, Satan, was looking at you with such concern, trying to work out how to ask you what was wrong, when you whimpered, making them all go frozen with shock and worry. You were so, _so_ mentally tired from that trip and it positively made you want to cry.

And your sweet, sweet boyfriend was looking at you with so much loving concern. All you wanted to do was throw yourself into his arms and go to sleep.

So, you did, much to everyone’s utter amazement: you enveloped Satan in a huge hug, just like you had wanted to do since you had arrived home, and you cried, “Lucifer kept trying to flirt with me the whole trip anytime we had free time!”

The brothers collectively whirled around to glare down Lucifer, who for once in his immortal life looked mildly concerned, taking a step back as they all began to go off on him. 

“Lucifer, you -!” Satan growled, moving forward, but you tighten your arms around him, burying your face into his chest, giving him immediate pause. He looked down, taking in how drained you were and slowly exhaled, willing himself to let go of some of the rage, returning your hug with all the love and affection that made you feel safe whenever you were by his side. 

“I got you some books. And museum facts,” you mumble into his shirt, feeling yourself starting to relax as he presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“Thank you, love. How about we read them together tomorrow?”

You nodded quietly, closing your eyes and allowing yourself to be cuddled, too tired to be embarrassed as the brothers seemed to notice, one by one, just how intimate you and Satan were being.

“That sounds nice. Can we go to your room…? I want to go to sleep…”

The rumble of his quiet laughter was soothing to your ears, reminding you of how much you had missed him during your five day trip to London with Luci.

“Yea, we can. I’ll arrange the bed for you,” he murmured, giving you a forehead kiss that you know was more to mess with his brothers than it was to be a loving gesture, given how silent the room had gotten. Glancing from your comfy position in your boyfriend’s arms, you could see the full range of reactions from the brothers. Poor Mammon looked like he was trying feign that he wasn’t heart broken, Asmo looked positively delighted and was probably spreading gossip already, Beel looked sincerely happy for you, Belphie was evidently grief stricken and was trying to play it off with a scowl, Levi was just as happy for you as Beel, and Lucifer...well, Lucifer looked positively mortified. You hid your face in Satan’s shirt again to hide the fact that you were about to bust your gut laughing at that facial expression.

Lucifer was the first to break the silence, “...so, I take it that…”

“That MC and I are dating? Yes, you’d be correct,” Satan grinned, his anger simmering underneath that placating facade of a smile. You couldn’t help but smile yourself, delighted to hear him say it out loud, for the rest of them to hear and know. 

Satan looked down at you, his eyes softening with fondness for you and you found yourself leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, glad you were home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't taking a nap in Satan's room surrounded by all those books be nice? I positively love books. Also, this was uploaded unedited, so if I accidentally gendered the reader/mc (i want everyone to be able to read this fic and enjoy it), please let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
